Miss Match
by RuRu
Summary: A girl named Aya comes saying that someone in Meimi's school is destined to be together...could it be her and Asuka...or someone else?
1. Chapter 1 Friday

A/N: Hey Peeps! Wat is up? N e wayz I decided to write a Saint Tail fic, because I got a brainstorm a couple nights ago and decided to put it on paper. Ok folks lets start some magic.1.2...3! (So corny.^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Key: "-Talk '-Thought *-Event ~~$%&~~ - Author's corner ( ) - flash back  
  
Miss Match By: RuRu  
  
It was a cool and calm spring day. Meimi Haneoka was resting in her usual spot near the window. She was staring out the window, and daydreaming about a certain green-eyed boy. The teacher shook her out of her pleasurable dream.  
  
"MEIMI! Are you with us? I am trying to teach the class on equations, so please pay more attention." The sister stated.  
  
"O-oh! Sorry sister I was thinking." Meimi exclaimed blushing, and looking down at her lap.  
  
"Well certainly you were not thinking about our lesson." The sister said, walking over to Meimi's desk. Meimi looked up to have the teacher's face in front of her own.  
  
"Meimi pay more attention."  
  
"Yes sister." Meimi said blushing of embarrassment.  
  
The sister shook her head and continued teaching. Meimi sighed and looked blankly at the board daydreaming yet again.  
  
'What does he think of me. If I were to tell him the truth he would hate me.I hate myself for what I'm doing to him.'  
  
The bell rang signaling lunch, Meimi stood up slowly and walked to the door.  
  
"Haneoka wait!" a familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
Meimi turned to see Asuka Jr. standing in front of her. She blushed and tried to turn away from him.  
  
"Wait!" He said again.  
  
She turned yet again and stayed.  
  
"Hanaoka pay more attention or you're going to flunk out!" Asuka Jr. exclaimed looking dead at her.  
  
Meimi blushed, 'why does he care?'  
  
"Uh.ok?" She stated unknowingly.  
  
He nodded and walked past her. She waited a few minutes and walked out of the classroom. She thought about what he had said, until she reached the chapel. She asked if she could enter the confessionals, and walked in. Seira looked at her solemnly, and Meimi sat down on the confessional chair.  
  
"Any lost lambs?" Meimi asked in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
"Yes there is.a young girl came to me the other day and said her parents just recently divorced..."  
  
flashback ( "S-sis-ter?" the young girl asked.  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"My parents just got divorced, and my dad took most of our stuff.but my mommy is just sad that he took her grandma's engagement ring! She asked for it back, but he insisted it was his grandma's ring! Sister I just want my mommy to be happy."  
  
"Don't worry I am sure the lord will find a way to help you." ) end of flashback  
  
"I see.this looks like a job for none other than Saint Tail!" Meimi exclaimed smiling.  
  
At lunch, Asuka Jr. was getting his tea, and as soon as he was done, pouring it the cup began to shake. All of the sudden the tea shot up in the air and swirl around fast several times before stopping and spelling out.  
  
'Tonight I shall come Mr. Davis's ring. Saint Tail'  
  
Then as soon as they had time to read it, it swirled up in a sphere and plopped back down in Asuka's cup. Asuka Jr. smiled brightly.  
  
'So the ring of Mr. Davis aye?'  
  
"..uh.are you gonna drink that Asuka Jr.?"  
  
That night.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I am going for a walk, I'll be back later!" Meimi exclaimed before jumping out her bedroom window. She arrived at the chapel and shouted.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord, for the tricks up my sleeves!"  
  
"1.2.3!!!" Meimi exclaimed and immediately transformed into the magical Saint Tail.  
  
"Now lets go get that wedding ring!" and with that she was off.  
  
Seira beat her head down and prayed, 'May the Lord watch over us and protect us."  
  
Meimi arrived at the house in no time and looked through the window to see Asuka Jr. and his usual band of useless guards.  
  
"Teehee they won't know what hit them." Meimi whispered giggling.  
  
She tiptoed over to the other window, and jumped in. She tiptoed over to a desk and hid behind it.  
  
"Asuka when is she gonna get here." A guard asked impatiently.  
  
"She will come.she always does." He said smiling looking out the window.  
  
"Asuka Jr., DO NOT allow her to get my grandmother's ring!" Mr. Davis said.  
  
Asuka nodded and looked around for her.  
  
'where are you Saint Tail?'  
  
'I am so sorry Asuka.I still really do love you.' Meimi thought frowning.  
  
She then filled the room with a blanket of light smoke.  
  
"What the hell?!" Mr. Davis exclaimed clinching the ring.  
  
"Howdy! You were all waiting so patiently for me! How sweet! Oh and hello to you again detective." She said smiling.  
  
Asuka blushed, "W-what? Cut the tricks you coward!"  
  
She smiled and with a joyful cry exclaimed, "1.2.3!"  
  
In addition, then with that the room was cleared of all smoke.but Saint Tail was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Asuka Jr. exclaimed.  
  
"Teehee, right above you!" She said hanging on the rafter's overhead.  
  
She slipped on an eye mask and smiled brightly.  
  
"COME DOWN HERE!" he yelled looking up.  
  
"Catch me then detective!"  
  
~~~~~~&%^&*~~~~~  
  
RuRu: Don't worry I AM NOT that moronic.I know he can't catch her! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~^&%&^%~~~~  
  
She let go and fell gracefully down.  
  
'NOWS MY CHANCE!'  
  
She fell softly in Asuka's arms. She smiled beneath her eye mask. She then bent over and kissed Asuka on the cheek softly. He blushed furiously and dropped her absentmindedly.  
  
"WH-WHAT THE HECK?!" Asuka said touching his cheek.  
  
"For all your hard work detective."  
  
"AH! What have I done!? Come back here!" He exclaimed, unbelieving that he let her go.  
  
"1.2.3!!!"  
  
Then the room was filled with smoke once again and she wisped over to Mr. Davis.  
  
"Now, now, now don't take things from the one you once loved just because you're still sore with them." She said smiling.  
  
Then with one snap of her fingers the wedding ring turned to jelly, and slipped through his fingers.  
  
"What is going on!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU TOOK IT FROM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Asuka yelled back.  
  
"Now I have to return this to the young girl's mom.she does miss her grandmother's ring!" and with that she was gone. Then as she left so did the smoke.  
  
"You told me that, that was your grandmother's ring!" Asuka said angrily.  
  
He looked up in the sky, and sighed. Another failed attempt to catch her.  
  
'She.she kissed me.maybe on the cheek.but it was a kiss.Saint Tail.'  
  
The next day.  
  
"Good morning Meimi!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Good morning!" Meimi cried back.  
  
"Did you hear?" Saint Tail struck again! Isn't that amazing? She came in the dark of night and stole back a wedding ring.that's so awesome!" Ryoko and her other friend said, going starry eyed.  
  
"Uhhhh.right." Meimi said with a sweat drop.  
  
"Class please take your seats.we have a new student today. Come in Miss Aya."  
  
~~~^%$^%~~~~  
  
RuRu: it is pronounced (eye-ah) O and this is a character I made up so.yeah...hence the name.  
  
~~~~@#*(&~~~~  
  
A girl the same year old as Meimi proceeded to walk in the room.  
  
"Wow.she's really pretty." Some people whispered.  
  
She had long midnight black hair with vibrant green eyes. She was slim and had pale skin. She had a somewhat gentle looking face, or welcoming.  
  
"Class this is Aya Takanashi, and she will be with our class for the rest of the year.Aya please introduce yourself."  
  
Aya smiled brightly, the kind of smile that would make your heart melt.  
  
"Hello.I just moved here, but I am eager to meet all of you!"  
  
"HEY! Aren't you the famous "Miss Match"?" a student yelled abruptly.  
  
"Why yes I am." She said smiling.  
  
"MISS MATCH?! Aren't you the one who has gotten over one-hundred couples together and not one of them has split up?" another student stated.  
  
"Yes that would be me."  
  
"WOW!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"That's amazing." Meimi said smiling.  
  
"Yeah Meimi, its said she can see in the stars who you are meant to be with!"  
  
Ryoko ran up to her, and smiled brightly. Aya smiled back, but also took a step back.  
  
"Oh please tell me, is anyone at this school destined for me?" She whispered in Aya's ear.  
  
"I shall see." Aya said closing her eyes.  
  
After several moments, she opened them.  
  
"No, but there is a couple in this school who are destined to be together.but it seems as thought something may happen."  
  
Everyone gasped and got closer, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I guarantee though by Friday that they will come through that door holding hands."  
  
In addition, with that everyone started making guesses, but Aya answered none of them. Meimi was so excited, because it could mean her and Asuka Jr. . On the other hand, it could mean.  
  
"MEIMI! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? We may be destined for each other!" Sawartari stated smiling hugely.  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
End.  
  
RuRu: oh that was great.yeah...teehee. well uh n e wayz I gotta get 5 reviews before I update again.or at least 3.yeah 3.at the least.REVIEW PEEPS! Love u all! PEACE!!! RuRu~*  
  
Preview: The next chapter is about what happens on their day off, Sunday, Meimi talks to Aya and learns there really is only one couple that she cannot see. Oh and Meimi and Seira find yet another lost lamb.but this time something goes terribly wrong.find out next time! PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday

A/N: RuRu: Hey Homies!!! I got my reviews! Well umm THANKS EVERYONE 4 REVIEWING!!! O yeah to tell you ppl I am sooooo sry I didn't update sooner but my computer was screwed up!!!! Big time! Well right now I am writing this story listening to Billy Hatcher music. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit.  
  
Miss Match  
  
Chapter 2 Sunday  
  
Meimi rolled off her bed in the floor with a hard thud. She then groaned and stood up wearily.  
  
"It's...Sunday..." She said walking over to her closet.  
  
She pulled out her clothes for morning service and put them on. She then walked back over to her bed and looked at Ruby sleeping soundly. She had her little squeaky snore and she looked down right adorable. Meimi smiled and patted her softly on the head.  
  
"Awww Ruby I wish I could take you, but the last time I did you kept squeaking. I'm sorry." Meimi said looking at her. She then walked out her bedroom door and went down stairs.  
  
"MORNING!" She said happily and took her seat at the table. Her mother smiled and handed her, her breakfast of pancakes. Meimi happily took it and began to eat it rather fast so as not to be late.  
  
"Slow down Meimi, and take smaller bites!" Her mother said sitting down smiling. Meimi looked at her food then at her mom. She then took her knife and cut off a small piece.  
  
"Much better Meimi." Her mom said. Meimi smiled and picked up the larger piece and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
*Awkward look*  
  
When Meimi finished she stood up and walked in her bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth then walked towards the door.  
  
"Be back in a little while!" She said then went. She was walking towards the chapel thinking about what service would be like, and if Seira wanted to give her a new mission. She had never mentioned it though. Suddenly, she heard sniffles. Her head turned to the source, the park. She crawled through the bushes and arrived at the park. There was a girl hugging her knees with her head buried in her arms. Meimi got closer and realized it was the new girl Aya a.k.a Miss Match.  
  
"Aya...you ok?" Meimi said bringing herself to Aya's level. Aya's head shot up to reveal a sad and hurt face.  
  
"OH! Meimi I didn't see you there..." She said smiling a really fake smile.  
  
"What happened are you ok?" Meimi said worriedly.  
  
Aya nodded and smiled at her. She then stood up, followed by Meimi.  
  
"Are you going to the chapel?" Aya asked Meimi, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Yeah...are you?"  
  
"No, but I was heading in the direction of this house on Borad St., there's a couple that wants to see me. I was going to see them Wednesday, but I had to cancel because of school." Aya said wiping her eyes.  
  
"I see...well one Sunday you'll have to come!" Meimi said smiling; "Now you're sure you're alright?"  
  
Aya nodded and kept walking. Meimi looked at her uncertainly, but said nothing more to her.  
  
"I better get going or you and I will both be late." Aya said smiling at her.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"See you around then." Aya said waving goodbye, and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Same."  
  
Meimi continued walking towards the chapel almost there. When she arrived she walked towards the confessionals to make sure that Seira wasn't there.  
  
'What am I thinking she was probably here about 3 hours ago.' Meimi thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her shoulder; she whipped around to see Seira.  
  
"I thought that you would never arrive!" Seira said with an annoyed look, she then turned and began walking towards the confessional. Meimi smiled a nervous smile and followed her.  
  
"Now we have about 10 minutes before morning service starts. So I have to tell you the plan quickly." Seira said leading her in the confessional.  
  
"Right so what are we doing now?" Meimi asked eager to get a new assignment.  
  
"A boy about eight came yesterday and told me....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Um...sister..."  
  
"Yes, what have you come to pray about today?" Seira asked smiling.  
  
"My dad's company went to the museum the other day, and when my daddy was coming back from the bathroom, he saw someone try and steal something out of those case thingies. The man saw my daddy and said if he told anyone he would kill my daddy. My dad is really worried, but I know God can help him. The man also said that my dad has to help him in the next robbery by stealing a painting, to make sure that if my dad tells he will get in trouble too. My dad couldn't refuse because the man would kill us. Sister God has to help us!"  
  
"Do not fear the Lord will help you in your time of need, just keep faith."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Meimi stood up, "So what can Saint Tail do to help this boy and his family?"  
  
Seira smiled, "You stop the robbery by getting there early and stealing the painting, then stay a little later and save the dad...though I wouldn't send Asuka Jr. a calling card on this one. It's different from all other missions Meimi."  
  
Meimi looked at Seira, but decided she was right. She couldn't put Asuka Jr. in danger like that. Not this time, she just couldn't, but he would be so mad. She stood up and walked out the door. She then stopped, but kept her back turned.  
  
"He's gonna be so mad at me...or rather mad at Saint Tail..." She said sadly, and then walked out.  
  
"Meimi..." Seira said looking sadly at the empty door.  
  
After morning service Meimi walked with Seira out of the chapel for a moment, for Seira had to go back in.  
  
"Tonight, come here and we will get ready."  
  
Meimi smiled and waved. She then walked towards her home. She decided that she could send Asuka a calling card, and maybe he wouldn't get hurt. She sighed and walked towards the park again. She stopped with her back to a tree and slumped down it.  
  
"Why is this always so hard...?"  
  
She shook her head and sat there for a while thinking of what she was going to do, and then she began walking home again, this time at a faster pace. When she arrived she said "hello" to her parents and went to her room. Ruby looked up at her and said in a VERY happy voice, "SQUEAK!" Meimi walked over and picked her up.  
  
"Ruby what am I going to do? Should I give him one? After all I did promise him, and he would want one. But this is a real robbery, and a dangerous one at that." Meimi said to Ruby, holding her against her face.  
  
Ruby looked at her sadly and rubbed against her, "Squeak."  
  
Meimi sat down, "Well I have homework, so I better get it done."  
  
Meimi pulled out her English and math and began working on it. About two hours later she was finished, well sorta.  
  
"GRR! I can't figure this stupid math out!" Meimi exclaimed crumbling up another piece of paper. She threw it at her already large stack of papers.  
  
She grabbed her book and stomped out of her room. She walked over to her dad and mom on the couch watching TV.  
  
"I'm going to the park to do my homework; I just can't seem to concentrate here."  
  
"Alright, but be careful." Meimi's dad said waving goodbye, along with her mother.  
  
Meimi went out the door and proceeded to go to the park for the third time today. She took a seat at one of the picnic tables and pulled out her book She sat there for about 30 min. as a lot of people passed by her. The park was becoming more and more crowded by the minute, so Meimi tried to ignore them.  
  
"If you take 8x + 4 = 20, then you take 8 and divide it by 4 you get 2. Then you take 20 and divide it by 2 u get 10, but that's not right! That makes it equal 84!" Meimi said sighing.  
  
"I'll never understand this." Meimi said aloud.  
  
"Do you actually talk to yourself too Haneoka? That's pretty pathetic." A familiar voice stated.  
  
Meimi shuddered at the sound of his voice.  
  
'Asuka jr.!' Meimi thought turning red.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Asuka Jr. said looking over Meimi's shoulder.  
  
Meimi looked up at him, "I'm just doing my math, what do you want?!"  
  
Asuka Jr. looked at her, "I just heard you talking to yourself and wondered if you finally went off the deep end."  
  
Meimi's face grew red with anger, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Chill, I'll help ya` if you want me too." He said, being sincere.  
  
Meimi grew redder, but she looked down at her math surrendering to the fact she needed help. Asuka Jr. leaned over her and showed her step by step on how to solve equations.  
  
"See if you take 20 and subtract it by 4 you get 18 then..." His voice drowned out.  
  
Meimi wasn't sure why he had been there all of the sudden, but she didn't mind. She could feel her heart beat rise, but she tried to listen to the lesson he was teaching her. His body was pressed up against her back, and she could feel his arm beside her. She felt herself lean back a little, just enough to press a little harder against him.  
  
'If this moment never ended I would be so...' She thought.  
  
"Haneoka did you get all that?" Asuka asked raising back up again.  
  
Meimi looked at the solved problem and then turned to him smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, thanks a lot!" She lied.  
  
Asuka Jr. nodded his head and began to go back to his all time favorite subject, Saint Tail.  
  
"Saint Tail is acting strangely around me now, not that I am complaining about the way she's acting it's just that she's not a bad thief. I don't think it'll settle to well when I capture her."  
  
Meimi grimaced; this was too weird for her. She couldn't believe that he liked Saint Tail, and SHE was Saint Tail. She frowned at the thought.  
  
"But you wouldn't know what I'm talking about Haneoka." Asuka finished.  
  
Meimi stood up abruptly, "Sorry I have to go, it's getting late."  
  
Asuka agreed with her and they went their separate ways. Meimi checked her watch and realized it was now or never if she was going to send Asuka Jr. the calling card. She took a deep breath and decided.  
  
(To Asuka)  
  
Asuka walked closer to his home thinking about Saint Tail (duh!) when he heard an unfamiliar noise. He turned to see a balloon floating directly in front of his, not rising nor falling. It popped and a note fell in his hands.  
  
'My dear Detective, I have sent you a calling card, but this time I am warning you not to follow. And if you choose to come, come alone. Tonight I will come from the Arabian Arts Painting, STAY HOME.'  
  
(Back to Meimi)  
  
Meimi kept her promise, but warned him not to come. She arrived at the chapel and smiled to Seira and yelled with enthusiasm.  
  
"1! 2! 3!" and she becomes the magical thief Saint Tail.  
  
She walked towards Seira, "Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
"May the Lord watch over us and keep us."  
  
And with that Saint Tail was gone.  
  
(At the museum)  
  
Meimi sighed and slumped down seeing the painting.  
  
'It's now or never,' She thought nervously.  
  
She crawled through an air vent and landed softly. She walked over towards the painting, grabbed it, and took it outside. She hid it and returned to wait for the man, only to hear Asuka thanking the guard.  
  
'NO!' Saint Tail thought, covering her mouth.  
  
Asuka had kept one promise, to not bring anyone else. He shooed the guard away and looked for her, Saint Tail.  
  
"Saint Tail I know you're here come out!" Asuka said loudly.  
  
Saint Tail stood up, but kept her face hidden.  
  
"Go home detective." She said bowing her head.  
  
"It's to dangerous, leave. I kept my promise to send a card. So follow the instructions and go." She said worried for him.  
  
"NO! I can't, every chance I get to capture you I will take." He said rushing towards her.  
  
She didn't move, but kept her head bowed. He came close enough to grab her, but just as he extended his hand a gunshot was heard. (It had been aimed for the ceiling.)  
  
"I told you not to tell anyone about this, and now look what you do." A dark hooded figure said, holding the gun.  
  
"I didn't tell!" Another man said, apparently the father of the boy.  
  
Meimi knew this was bad. Her mind was blank though, she couldn't think of a thing.  
  
"I'll just clear these two freaks out of my way!" The man said pointing the gun straight at Meimi.  
  
The gun shot was seen in freeze frames for Meimi, she could see him pull the trigger, then Asuka push her down, the gunshot hit him, and her and him hit the floor with him on her.  
  
She raised her head up slowly, then to her horror see Asuka bleeding near his chest.  
  
"ASUKA!" She yelled.  
  
She sprang into action sitting up. He made one last attempt to see her, but just before he saw her face he blacked out. The father looked at the man in fury and shoved him into a nearby sculpture making it fall on him. Meimi looked at the man, then looked at Asuka and took her glove off, wrapping it around his wound. Luckily the shot had grazed him, but it still got him. She bent over and kissed his forehead softly.  
  
"Asuka...how will I be able thank you. You could have died..."  
  
Suddenly Meimi heard sirens from outside, and she slowly stood up. She made the picture reappear in its original spot and turned to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry for all this. I tried to help...this is all my fault." She said sadly.  
  
She looked back at Asuka one last time and left. Asuka mumbled and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Saint Tail was right there, and I-"He gritted his teeth, and realized he had her glove.  
  
"She must have given it to me to stop the bleeding, but how did she know my name..." He said weakly.  
  
"This is a minor setback, I will catch you, of that you can be sure!"  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
RuRu: Yeah a little corny, but I liked it, I needed it to happen like this, because of what's gonna happen next chapter! R+R!  
  
Preview: Meimi goes and visits Asuka in the hospital (we can all guess the convo.) A new girl comes, and steals Asuka away! Aya is getting more questions, and Meimi tells Aya the truth about how she feels about Asuka.  
  
All this and more in Chapter three, Monday! 


	3. Chapter 3 Monday PART 1

RuRu: HOWDEE! Yes it is I, RURU! MUWHAHA! Hey peeps! I am quite aware I suck at math, thank you all for pointing that out! I have people who like my story! WHEE! I feel so loved! Well um I sorry I update so slowly, but I can't get on all the time!  
  
As for the reviews I thought where funny:  
  
From: Chichi-Sama  
  
i LOVE your fic! and i'm just saying this but, in 8x+4=20 you take 20 and subtract 4 you get 16 (not 18) then you devide it by 8 giving you 2. so the corect answer would x=2. hehe, i like math... anyway UPDATE SOON. that is all...  
  
From: Dreamy-Gal  
  
really gud chapter!! no it wasnt corny!! how dare u say it was corny!! course, id rather u used the hair band instead of the glove, but i guess that would have revealed the identity, rite? fanx for emailin me!  
  
From:starlightgenie  
  
wow, what a great chapter! i hope asuka jr. will be getting better. i will be looking forward to the next chapter. however, i believe that 20 subtracted by 4 is 16, not 18. yea...that is all.  
  
As for the question, if I laughed when I wrote the chapter? Well no, I though they were corny lollyz!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Tail, otherwise this would have already happened and I would probably have not made very much money because Megumi's stories are cooler lollyz!  
  
Chapter 3 MONDAY  
  
Meimi laid there not wanting to move, and rolled over to the corner of the bed, but maybe to far seeing as she fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow..." She said standing up rubbing her head.  
  
She looked down and remembered the night before and then it hit her again, she shuddered thinking about what had happened. It was her fault.  
  
"Squeak..." Ruby looked up at her sadly.  
  
"Ruby, I did something bad, and now he's hurt because of me." She said tears swelling up.  
  
She sluggishly got dressed and walked down stairs, she sat down on the couch and frowned, she turned on the TV only to see the story about last night. She saw the parents of the kid and then the information about Asuka Jr. came up. She couldn't take it and turned the TV off.  
  
'Asuka, I'm sorry.' She laid her head down tears streaming down her face.  
  
She looked up at the clock to notice the time, and she needed to get to school soon. She got up brushed her hair, pulled her hat on and walked out the door. She felt very exhausted and sad from last night. She had thought about it more and it had been him who took the bullet for her. Then she knew that he only took the shot for Saint Tail, and she felt a pain right in her heart. She walked into her school building after arriving and took her seat ignoring the annoyed look she gained from Seirra.  
  
"What's wrong my dear Meimi?" Sawatari said placing a hand on her head.  
  
"Nothing." She said sighing.  
  
She quite honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Sawatari. She just wanted to be left alone, to give herself time to recover from the shock. She glanced over at Asuka's friends in a group reading the paper about all the happenings of last night.  
  
"So you think that Asuka is okay?" One of his younger friends asked.  
  
"Hey um, do you guys know where Asuka is?" Meimi asked them, having gotten up from her chair and walked over there.  
  
"Yeah their put him in the hospital, the one near the book store."  
  
"Ok thanks, I just wanted to send him a card or something." Meimi said putting a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Sure...." His friends said confused.  
  
Meimi returned to her seat and the teacher soon began class. Meimi basically zoned out the whole day, and Seirra was the first to notice this.  
  
"Sister." Seirra said raising her hand.  
  
"Yes Seirra?" The sister said turning to face her.  
  
"Meimi seems a bit sick, would you mind if I took her down to the nurse?" Seirra asked placing a worried look on her face.  
  
"Of course, Meimi collect your things and Seirra will escort you down to the nurse's station." The sister replied nodding and returning to the lesson.  
  
Meimi stood up slowly and followed Seirra down to the nurse's office. She kept the same blank stare. Seirra took her out of the hall and in the deserted bathroom.  
  
"Meimi what is the problem?" She asked frowning.  
  
"Seirra it's all my fault! I sent him a calling card and he came! He....he was shot because he took the shot for me....or rather Saint Tail." Meimi said hugging herself, trying to hold back tears again.  
  
Seirra reached over and comforted her best friend, she felt so bad for her.  
  
"Come on lets get you to the nurse." Seirra said.  
  
"She'll get you to go home early so you can get some rest and relax." She finished leading Meimi out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks Seirra." Meimi said sounding grateful.  
  
As they walked out a stall door creaked open leaving a somewhat stunned Aya standing there. She quickly composed herself and smiled.  
  
"Well Meimi Hanenoke it seems there is more to you then what appears to be." Aya said smirking.  
  
"This will come in handy later when she comes." She said then turned and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
Meimi walked home a bit cheerier then before, she was going to stop by and see Asuka. She walked towards the hospital and her stomach caved. Would he want to see her? She asked for the room number and went up.  
  
"132" She said again and again to keep her from forgetting while riding up the elevator.  
  
She eventually got there and knocked on the door. No one answered so she invited her self in to see Asuka Jr. dozing. She walked over towards his bed and nudged him a bit. He groaned and woke up.  
  
"Wha-....Hanenoke?" He said sitting up, then wincing remembering what had happened.  
  
"Hey. How are ya` feeling?" She asked with a half happy, half worried look.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I feel like shit." He said answering his own sarcastic question.  
  
"I stopped by to say hi and see you." She said sitting down beside him.  
  
Asuka looked at her a bit shocked, "You came just to see me?"  
  
"Yeah, after all there aren't many people I know in this hospital besides you." She said smiling again.  
  
Asuka looked at her happy face and felt like smiling himself. She just....it was unexplainable, and he didn't want to make sense of it all.  
  
"Well...." He said realizing what he was doing and began blushing furiously.  
  
"Saint Tail got away again....why can't I just catch her already."  
  
"Maybe she has her own reasons why she can't let you catch her." Meimi said trying to make a conversation with him.  
  
"So um, how did your dad take the injury?" Meimi asked beginning to turn red.  
  
"Scolded me." Asuka said bluntly, putting on his cute innocent look.  
  
"She warned me to stay home, but I had a bad feeling about this one. Plus I can't pass up any chance to catch her, no matter what the risk is." He said clenching his fists determined.  
  
Meimi frowned and looked at Asuka sadly. Asuka looked up at her and saw her expression, and felt a sharp pain in his chest.  
  
"Sorry...." He said frowning.  
  
"That's alright." Meimi said standing up.  
  
Asuka's frown deepened, "Leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I need to get home." Meimi said placing a fake smile on her face.  
  
"I hope to see you in school soon."  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow." Asuka said.  
  
"WHAT!?" She exclaimed perplexed.  
  
"I can't miss any school." He said truthfully.  
  
"YEAH! But you were SHOT!" Meimi exclaimed.  
  
Asuka gave her an I'm-fine smile and she shuddered, she couldn't take her brilliant blue eyes off of him.  
  
"Well I better get back to healing." Asuka said smiling at her.  
  
"Bye Asuka!"  
  
"Bye..." He said watching her rush out the door.  
  
".....Meimi"  
  
*****  
  
Meimi hit her bed and literally pashed out. She was exhausted; she had had no sleep and had been stressed. She was happy to know that Asuka was coming back though, extremely happy.  
  
"Ruby, maybe things will get better." She said reaching a weak arm over and petting Ruby.  
  
"Squeak, SQUEAK!" Ruby exclaimed happily.  
  
Meimi rolled over and dozed off dreaming about the day Asuka would come back.  
  
*****  
  
Around five Meimi awoke to the sound of the telephone. She groggily got up and answered it. Aya was on the other line.  
  
"Hey Meimi, I just wanted to call and see how you were." Aya said.  
  
"Better." Meimi replied still sleepy.  
  
"That's good," Aya said happily, "so how was Asuka Jr.?"  
  
"How did you...?" Meimi asked stunned.  
  
"Call it a hunch."  
  
"He's good, he's coming back tomorrow." Meimi said in a happy voice.  
  
"You care about Asuka a lot more then you let on I presume." Aya said knowingly.  
  
"...."  
  
"Its ok Meimi you can tell me." Aya said trying not to laugh.  
  
"So maybe I do have a certain feeling for him." Meimi said blushing.  
  
"That's adorable Meimi. Well I best be getting off!" Aya said.  
  
"Right! BYE!"  
  
"I wish you well." Aya replied, before hearing the clicking noise on the other end signaling the caller had disconnected.  
  
"You're gonna need all the luck you can get." Aya said frowning.  
  
End of PART 1  
  
RuRu: I am dividing this Chapter up into 2 maybe three parts. That way I can get more in! Well R+R for the first part!  
  
Preview for Part 2  
  
Asuka goes back to get his work from school and sees the NEW GIRL, Meimi is troubled about the incedant and what can happen when Meimi and Asuka meet in the park at 11 PM at night?! 


	4. Chapter 3 Monday PART 2

RuRu: Howdee! I realize I am updating really fast, but I am reeeeaaaallllyyyy bored! Well sorry about my spelling, I have the books beside me, but it was really late that night when I wrote it, I apologize for my mistake, and thank you for pointing that out! Oh and the fact that Aya is scaring people is so cool, I was hoping she would! Starlightgenie, I am soooo sorry, I didn't mean you review was funny like that, I meant I felt stupid when I saw my mistake, that was what was funny! I guess that means people are really reading my story! ^-^ THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
*****  
  
PuddingGurl: YO!  
  
RuRu: Oh shit....  
  
PuddingGurl: I have returned  
  
RuRu: This is my OLD writing buddy, who will now be here with me seeing as how her character Yuri is in.  
  
PuddingGurl: OLD?  
  
RuRu:....  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Aya and Yuri, because well, I just do!  
  
*****  
  
PART 2  
  
Chapter 3 continued!  
  
Meimi looked out the window, she had guessed Aya had known before she told her, she was good at guessing that stuff. Aya was so strange though, what did she know Meimi didn't....something was up she had a terrible feeling about it.  
  
"Hey, mama!" She exclaimed walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Her mom replied turning around from her work.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go take a walk; I need to clear some things up..." Meimi said looking down and fidgeting with her shirt.  
  
"Sure thing Hun." Her mom said turning back to her cooking.  
  
It amazed Meimi how her mom knew just how she felt, she knew she had to be very lucky. She grabbed her jacket and slipped out the door. She walked down the road, noticing the sky was growing pinkish.  
  
"Hmm, wonder if Seira is home." Meimi said turning in that direction.  
  
*****  
  
Asuka stood up slowly, "Now to get to school before it closes, can school even close?"  
  
Asuka slipped his clothes back on and followed his confused father out of the room.  
  
"Why are you leaving the hospital after only one day?" His dad asked, signing him out.  
  
"Because if I have any hopes of catching Saint Tail I have to out of this dang hospital!" He exclaimed, as if his father should have figured that out by now.  
  
Asuka hurried out the hospital and leapt in the car patting his legs impatiently, he seemed to be a quick healer of a sort. He looked out the window waiting for his father to come out. His dad came out a few minutes later and got in the car. He turned on the car and sped away to the school. When they arrived Asuka got out and walked in the school building towards the office. That's when he saw her, the new girl. She had vivid emerald eyes and long dark black hair; that was tied back into two braids. She was nearly as tall as he was, but just a tad shorter. Her clothing showed she had been raised quite well.  
  
*(&&*%^&$  
  
PuddingGurl: BEHOLD! YURI!  
  
RuRu: Dear God shut up! ::throws a sharp object at her::  
  
@^#@^%&  
  
She smiled gently at Asuka and extended her hand.  
  
"Hi, I am Yuri, pleased to meet you." She said to him softly.  
  
"Uh....yeah....Asuka Jr." Asuka Jr. stuttered shaking her hand.  
  
"Well I just moved here, I'm a little worried about being in this new school but if everyone is as nice as you then it shouldn't be to much of a problem." She said, having barely even talked to him.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'd be happy to show you around town tomorrow after school....if that's ok with you." Asuka said blushing.  
  
She smiled at him, "I'd like that."  
  
"Great see you after school."  
  
Asuka smiled, she was very interesting. He walked into the office and picked up his work from that day, trying to catch up. (he's book smart, but he lacks so much common sense....you gotta love um!)  
  
"I don't see why you have to go back a day after being shot, it might have just skimmed you, but that doesn't make much difference!" His father said, trying to tell Asuka Jr. his point.  
  
"I can't stay laid up in a hospital for long dad, it just wouldn't work....I have to be out there and ready for...." He cut off, going into his deep thought mode. (does he even have one of those?)  
  
*****  
  
After Meimi had walked around for a few more hours she FINALLY made her way to Seira's house. She knocked on the door and Seira's mom answered. Meimi smiled at Seira's mother and walked in to the living room where Seira was reading the Bible. Seira looked up at Meimi, smiled, and closed the Book.  
  
"What's wrong Meimi?" Seira said already knowing.  
  
"I'm worried Seira....do you think he knows?" She asked her, taking a seat on the couch next to her.  
  
"About your identity?"  
  
"Yes, I got right up in his face....I know it was a careless mistake...."  
  
Seira cut her off.  
  
"Well you were truly worried about him, a person's emotions can get the best of them at times, plus you can't help how you feel about him Meimi." Seira said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"You always knew didn't you Seira?" Meimi asked her.  
  
"Yes, you didn't have to say anything, it's the way you act around him....makes it obvious to people who know you."  
  
"Sorry to bother you Seira, its getting lat- OH MY GOSH IT'S 11! I gotta go! My mom is gonna be soooooo mad!" Meimi said grabbing her coat and rushing out the door, waving to Seira as she went.  
  
"Bye." Seira said smiling.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
*****  
  
Meimi rushed through every shortcut she could find and ended up at the park, it was so peaceful looking at the small river, or large stream. She loved how the bridge was made over it. She had to stop; it was so mesmerizing even though she was supposed to be home by now. She crossed her arms on the railing and laid her head in them, listening to the water.  
  
"Haneoka?"  
  
Meimi rose up and flipped around to see Asuka Jr. there, she felt her face redden a tad.  
  
"Asuka Jr.? Why are you out here?" She asked amazed he was out here at 11 PM at night.  
  
"Taking a walk, clearing out my head." He replied joining her at the bridge.  
  
The scene was almost perfect, the full moon hung over them on a clear night. The deserted park, and the cool air around them. The dim lights that lit up the walkways, and of course the fact they were in the middle of it all.  
  
"Its nice out here you know?" Asuka said smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, its really calm and peaceful." She said looking up at the moon trying not to look at his face.  
  
Asuka couldn't explain the feeling he got looking at Meimi's face in the moonlight. He felt his stomach leap. She turned and looked at his confused look.  
  
"What?" She asked smiling.  
  
'Dammit why can't I speak?' Asuka thought, looking into her eyes.  
  
Meimi was clueless as to what was going on. Asuka tore his eyes away finally and looked at the water. His heart rate returning too normal.  
  
"Thanks for visiting me today." He said still looking at the water.  
  
"Well yeah....I was worried about you." Meimi said looking at the water as well.  
  
"Worried?" He said looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah, I mean....I...." She didn't finish, she didn't have too.  
  
Asuka smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, and felt her shudder.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"....Truce." She replied smiling.  
  
She might have worn a jacket, but even it couldn't withstand the cold night air. She felt herself beginning to shiver, the air passing straight through her jacket.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asuka asked a little worried.  
  
"I-I a lit-little c-cold." She said still shivering.  
  
Asuka didn't even realize that he had placed his jacket on Meimi's shoulders until he did it. Meimi smiled, it was still warm from him, and she felt all the cold rushing out of her and in its place was an unexplainable warmth. She smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Thank you Asuka."  
  
"Your welcome....Meimi."  
  
END of CHAPTER 3  
  
RuRu: That was....ADORABLE!!! He called her MEIMI to her face! WHOA! I loved this chapter it was a cute chapter, and VERY cute chapter, very romantic....::gets stares from people:: I'm gonna shut up now, but I do hope you enjoyedit. As for the girl and Asuka getting together....that will all fall together in the next chapter, thank me later. PEACE!™  
  
Preview of Chapter 4 Tuesday  
  
Meimi is crushed to find out Asuka is developing feelings for Yuri, Aya is NOW getting many questions(sorry about last chapter I got them mixed up! ^- ^') , and Yuri might not really be on Meimi's side at all....hmm....all this and more in Chapter 4, TUESDAY! 


	5. Chapter 4

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Uh....hey guys! ::ducks::  
  
**Chichiri**: No one threw anything at you! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: So it would seem....oh yeah, this is my hubby Chichiri! He stays in the author's corner all the time....yeah guys I am SOOO sorry about not updating, I just lost interest in this story.  
  
**Chichiri**: She had writers block. No da.  
  
**RuRu**: Yeah....I love you all! Thanks SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! -o- BTW I was going to have people pester Aya, but you know what....screw that. o Sorry if there are typos I am writing this very, very fast!  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Tail; so tell the voices to stop..****  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 4  
  
Tuesday  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meimi rolled out of bed, she was in a good mood for a change. She hummed as she got dressed and ready. She picked up Ruby and spun around the room with her for a while, then stopped. She had grown dizzy, as did Ruby. Ruby gave out a happy squeak and Meimi kissed her on the head.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay Ruby?" Meimi said, giving Ruby a big hug before heading downstairs.  
  
She bounced down the steps and landed right in front of her Mother.  
  
"Well Meimi, you seem to be in a better mood." Her mother said with a warm smile.  
  
Meimi responded by hugging her mom and rushing into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. She took about 15 minutes to eat it all then grabbed her bag. She walked over to her parents and said good-bye to them, then ran out the door.  
  
Meimi basically skipped to school, and arrived in about 10 minutes. She rushed up the stairs to the main doors to see Yuri standing there. (no, she doesn't know Yuri)  
  
"Hi! You must be new here." Meimi said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"You would be correct." Yuri said, extending her hand.  
  
Meimi shook her hand, and Yuri responded by squeezing it rather hard. Meimi smiled, even though it hurt a little.  
  
"So whose class did you get?" Meimi asked, walking towards her own.  
  
"That one right there." Yuri said, pointing to a classroom.  
  
"Wow! That's my class too." Meimi said, as Yuri and her entered the crowded room.  
  
Yuri took a front seat and Meimi took her usual seat. Meimi took out her school things and laid them out; for once she had done her homework and had some free time. She walked over towards Seira and Ryoko; then beckoned for Yuri to join them. Yuri walked over towards them, but instead of joining them she went to Asuka's group.  
  
"Okay." Ryoko said, confused.  
  
"She's probably just trying to get to know people." Meimi said, reading an exert out of the paper, not watching Yuri.  
  
"Well, if hanging all over Asuka Jr. is getting to know him better, then I'd say she's doing a pretty good job." Riko said, giggling and waiting for Meimi's reaction.  
  
Meimi crumpled the paper and looked up. Yuri had both arms around Asuka's neck and was rubbing her cheek up against his.  
  
"What....the...." Meimi said, her face turning red with anger.  
  
"There, there Meimi." Seira said, patting her on the head.  
  
"Wow, flames...." Ryoko said, commenting on the flames rising up from behind Meimi.  
  
Asuka's face was blood-shot red and his friends were all making little jokes about it. Meimi had to be held back by her friends so as not to murder Yuri. (an expression --)  
  
"Meimi? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Meimi immediately turned her attention towards the voice.  
  
"Aya? Why are you so late? Usually you're the first one here." Ryoko said confused.  
  
"Oh, I had business." She replied, smiling.  
  
Meimi gave her a quick smile, then returned to what she was doing earlier. Seira sighed and pointed to the teacher who was giving Meimi a stern look.  
  
"Take your seat Miss Haneoka." The teacher said, frowning.  
  
Meimi gave one final glare to Yuri and took her seat. The only thing Yuri did was release Asuka and grin evilly.  
  
After class Meimi headed towards the confessional to see if there were any people in need of help. And sure enough Seira had a person in need of assistance from Saint Tail.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Meimi asked, she had forgotten about the incident with Yuri earlier.  
  
"Well you see...."  
  
**-------------------------Flashback--------------------------------**  
  
"Sister, I have a problem," a young girl said, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
"Really, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well, my mother recently passed away, and she left me a cross necklace my great-great-great grandmother owned. Many museums wanted to put it on display in a protective case, since things from that time period where so rare. But I can't hand over a family heirloom. So I went to the place where the family picks up the items and it turns out someone had already picked it up! I was told they appeared to look like me, and that they now had the necklace in their possession. Sister I know it was Mrs. Moray from the museum near here. She had been pestering me for that necklace for the longest!" The woman said, tears forming.  
  
"That is truly sad, but there is no proof the woman committed the crime." Seira said frowning.  
  
"Remember how they said the person likes almost exactly like me? Well look at her picture...." The woman said, holding the picture up.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She looks EXACTLY like you!" Seira gasped, covering her mouth after looking at the photo.  
  
"That's because she's my twin, she's extremely jealous that mother gave the necklace to me and not her." The woman replied, drying her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the Lord will guide you in the right direction, and help you obtain your necklace." Seira said, bowing her head and saying a prayer.  
  
"Thank you so much sister."  
  
**---------------End Flashback----------------------**  
  
"Don't worry Seira! Saint Tail will get that necklace back!" Meimi said, jumping up and clenching her fists together.  
  
"I'm sure she'd appreciate it."  
  
**--------------Meanwhile, in town-------------------**  
  
"Asuka let's go here!" Yuri squealed; holding on to Asuka's right arm with both her arms.  
  
"Yeah okay...." Asuka said, embarrassed that he had a girl clinging to him like that.  
  
They turned in the small little restaurant and took their seats. For once Asuka was a gentleman and pulled the chair out for Yuri. (::Asuka fan girls can be heard hissing in background::)  
  
"Wow, this place is sooo relaxing." Yuri said, placing her hands daintily in her lap.  
  
"Yeah, its okay." Asuka said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Except for that Saint Tail I've heard about...." Yuri said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Actually she's quite nice....for a theif I mean." Asuka said quickly.  
  
"....I see, well, hey! Aren't you trying to catch her?" Yuri asked, pulling out a menu.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Asuka said with a smile, he had a subject he could actually talk to her about.  
  
"Oooo sounds dangerous, I've heard she uses guns and knives." Yuri said, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, nothing like that! She uses tricks, not dangerous objects." Asuka said, correcting her.  
  
"So have you ever come close to catching her?" Yuri said, laying the menu down, having chosen her meal.  
  
"Quite a few times actually." He said proudly.  
  
"But you haven't caught her?"  
  
"Well....no, but I'm trying!" Asuka stated, with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like you need a partner to help you." Yuri said, with a cute smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks, but the last time I had a helper she caused more trouble then she was worth....come to think of it I think she went to visit family in America...." He said, trailing off.  
  
"Yes well, then she was a bad helper. I, on the other hand, am a excellent helper." Yuri said.  
  
"Well, I really appreciate it, but I can't just give you that position."  
  
"Oh please Asuka, I really wanna help you, AND I like spending time with you....I promise I won't get in your way." Yuri said, giving him that innocent look.  
  
"Eh, well....if you promise not to get in the way...." Asuka said, unable to turn her down.  
  
"Thanks Asuka!" She exclaimed, going over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.(::fan girls hiss more::)  
  
Asuka blushed furiously at the action.  
  
Yuri grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.  
  
"Call me when something happens!" She said winking at him.  
  
"But, what about lunch?" Asuka said, standing up confused.  
  
"Oh....we can do that some other time, I've got an appointment. Ciao!" Yuri said, blowing Asuka a kiss and rushing out the door.  
  
"Uh." He stood there stunned for a moment.  
  
"....Girls....I'll never understand them." Asuka said, gathering his things and leaving before the restaurant could charge him for being there.  
  
**--------------Meanwhile in a nearby bush---------------**  
  
"Grrrr...." Meimi growled, having seen AND heard the whole encounter.  
  
"You have a LOT of nerve Asuka Jr. a whole lot of nerve." She said, jumping out of the bushes and leaping onto a nearby rooftop.  
  
**-------------Anyway, back to Asuka's walk home-------------  
**  
Asuka was shocked that this girl had become so attached to him. He barely knew the girl and already she was kissing and hugging him. He didn't know why he wasn't enjoying it that much....but he was starting to feel weird whenever he was around her. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the scene, but instead a picture of him and Meimi at the park came to his mind. He snapped his eyes open and coughed.  
  
"Why the heck is that coming to mind...." He said, scratching his head, but blushing.  
  
**BAM!  
**  
A rock hit him in the head causing him to fall flat on his face.  
  
"Ow...." He said, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Who the heck...." He said picking up the rock.  
  
The rock had a note wrapped around it.  
  
"huh?"  
  
_Dear clue-less detective,  
  
If you even care...  
  
Tonight I will come for the cross necklace at the F Center.  
  
Saint Tail_  
  
"Eh....What does she mean "Clue-less"?"  
  
**------------------Meanwhile, at Yuri's House-------------------**  
  
"Hmm, is that so....well I'll see you tonight then! Bye love!" Yuri said, hanging up.  
  
"Well, well, well it seems you finally show yourself to me Saint Tail....we'll see how your fair when that cute little detective has me by his side....I don't think you'll take to kindly to that. Not only will I get that little detective I'll finally be able to expose you to the world, Meimi Haneoka!"  
  
**-----------------Meanwhile(again) at the chapel-----------------**  
  
"Are you okay Meimi?" Seira asked in a worried tone.  
  
Meimi had her face in her hands.  
  
_'How could he like **HER**? I thought that last night meant something.'_ She thought to herself, not even hearing Seira.  
  
"MEIMI! Are you okay?" Seira repeated, louder this time.  
  
"Wha!? Oh yeah just tired is all!" Meimi said, standing up.  
  
"1....2....3!!!"  
  
And with that she transformed into Saint Tail.  
  
"Okay, be careful Meimi, I heard Yuri's going to be there this time." Seira said with a worried expression.  
  
"Wha!? Well, FINE IF HE WANTS TO PLAY LIKE THAT I'LL JUST HAVE TO TRY 10x'S HARDER!!!" Meimi yelled.  
  
"Meimi! Quiet....this is a church." Seira said sighing.  
  
"Oh....sorry bout that!" **sweat drop**  
  
"May the Lord watch over us and keep us."  
  
**----------Meanwhile at the F Center------------  
**  
"That's right maam and that's why we need to protect your necklace." Asuka said, having explained the predicament to Mrs. Moray.  
  
"I see, well this was given to me by my mother, so protect it well Asuka Jr." She said, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"No worries."  
  
After about 30 minutes of waiting the lights dimmed, and a voice could be heard over the intercom.  
  
"Oh! Nice to see you're all here! Well I do hope you enjoy the show!" Saint Tail's voice exclaimed, coming over the intercom.  
  
Suddenly an explosion of confetti came from every corner of the museum, making it nearly impossible to see. Asuka pushed it out of his way and ran towards the case to where the cross necklace was.  
  
He spotted Saint Tail and lunged for her. Saint Tail quickly jumped away and landed on a nearby case.  
  
"My, my, having trouble moving around in this confetti detective?" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Cut the tricks Saint Tail!" Asuka said, plowing through the now waist deep confetti.  
  
"Here let me help you! 1....2....3!!!" And suddenly a strong wind came up from the floor and blew the confetti upwards.  
  
Saint Tail managed to blow the confetti towards the ceiling and not harm a single exhibit. Asuka flew backwards a bit a hit a pole, knocked over a, empty glass container that landed near Yuri.  
  
"Yuri stand back, I don't want you hurt!" Asuka said, having pushed her out of the way.  
  
Yuri gave him a warm smile and hugged him.  
  
Meimi got a sour face and grabbed the necklace.  
  
"Please stop! I beg of you!" Mrs. Moray exclaimed.  
  
"'You shouldn't of taken this necklace in your sister's place!" Meimi exclaimed, angrily.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Moray said getting closer to Saint Tail.  
  
Asuka was back on his feet and Yuri was right beside him, both were listening.  
  
"You went to get the necklace in the place of your twin sister when your mother had given it to her!" Saint tail exclaimed.  
  
"No! I didn't! Look I have..." She shuffled in her pocket and pulled out some documents, "....the papers right here." She said, laying them on the case and backing away.  
  
Saint Tail quickly grabbed the papers and jumped back.  
  
"I hereby leave my most prized possession to my loving daughter, Allison Moray. That is a cross necklace owned by my great-great-grandmother, Patricia Charleston....an American piece from California." Saint Tail read aloud.  
  
"So then that means....this really does belong to you and....your sister lied...." Saint Tail said dropping the papers in shock.  
  
She had almost really stolen something. Meimi covered her mouth and fell to her knees.  
  
"I almost stole your necklace...." She said, nearly crying.  
  
Asuka ran towards her and reached out his hand.  
  
"Now I've got you!" He said, grabbing her wrist and yanking her in front of his face.  
  
Just as he was about to see her face the blinding lights came back on, and since the room had nearly been in the dark, the light hurt everyone's eyes! (-)  
  
Saint Tail took the opportunity and jumped away from Asuka and the others.  
  
"Not so fast Saint Tail!" Yuri exclaimed, having put her sunglasses on.  
  
She signaled for a squad of guards to shoot a net at the theif. They fired the net and it caught Saint Tail in its grasp. She landed on a platform, HIGH above the others, trying to free herself.(the guards had sunglasses too! =-=)  
  
_'NO! NOT NOW! IF HE SEES ME NOW HE'LL HATE ME!'_ She thought, and in her logic since she had just nearly stolen something he'd have thought her a no good theif.  
  
"1....2....3!" She exclaimed and the net turned into her giant balloons.  
  
She opened a glass panel in the ceiling and flew right out of it. Mrs. Moray watched her float away and began to cry.  
  
"She got my mother's necklace...." She whimpered, falling to her knees.  
  
Just as she had done that a note floated in front of her.  
  
"I return to you the thing I nearly took." Is what the note read, and the necklace neatly floated down attached to a balloon.  
  
"Asuka! Are you okay?" Yuri exclaimed, rushing over to him.  
  
"She got away...." He said, slamming his fist in the ground.  
  
"Then this visit wasn't the one, it wasn't meant to be." Mrs. Moray said, clutching her necklace closely.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I now know why she did that....she thought it belonged to my sister, so she wanted to try and return it to her...."  
  
Asuka Jr. was listening intently.  
  
Mrs. Moray turned around and looked at Asuka Jr. with tear stained eyes, "Don't judge her Asuka she did right....her aim was true."

**----------------------------------  
END CORNY CHAPTER 4  
----------------------------------**

**RuRu**: Okay so it was a little weird, but I liked it! -  
  
**Chichiri**: I liked it too! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: Okay, Yuri does know Saint Tail's identity! Whooo... No she will not tell why for a few more chappies! Oh and the lady knew about Asuka and what he had been trying to do, he's getting popular! - Well I'll try and update soon! PEACE! -


	6. Chapter 5

**RuRu**: HOWDEE!!!!! What's up? I updated! Yayness!

**Chichiri**: She was reading over it on and got inspiration! No Da!

**RuRu**: That's right! Please forgive typos and such, I'm having an off day **AND** I'm kind of cross-eyed from reading all morning...plus I'm writing this is a rush....

_A/N_: Lookey! Reviews! I love you all!

_SailorVenusLuv_

_plz rite this is one of the best stories ive red!_

Jujubie 

**liked it three! That was great and i didn't mind the long wait cause it turned out to be worth it! Hope u update once again! Till then!  
Peace out! v-v  
JJ  
P.S. DIE YURI! Lol...i wouldn't mind her, it just that she hurt Meimi...TTTT**

Also I have decided this story is dedicated to **Jujubie**! She stuck with me through every chappie....I think, and she's usually the first to review. So this story is dedicated to her! ï 


End file.
